


Forbidden Love

by angelus2hot



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite knowing it was wrong, Marcel gives into his desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Forbidden Love  
>  **Fandom:** The Originals  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Marcellus Gerard/Davina Claire  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 1,721  
>  **Summary:** Despite knowing it was wrong, Marcel gives into his desires.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase 'age difference' for [June Bingo](http://1-million-%0Awords.livejournal.com/716939.html) 1_million_words

His body was hard and aching as he climbed the stairs to the church’s attic. This was a bad idea. He knew it was a bad idea and still he couldn’t stop himself. 

Davina had made it plain on numerous occasions that she wanted him but he had always refused, he had done it gently of course so as not to hurt her feelings but he had still managed to refuse.

As he walked into the room a wave of disgust washed over him. She was sixteen fucking years old and he was... a hell of a lot older than that! What the hell was he thinking? 

He stared down at the sleeping beauty lying in the bed unaware of the torment she was putting him through.

He should get out of there before she woke and saw him. He didn’t want her to get the wrong idea... well the right idea in this case but it was still wrong.... very wrong.

“Marcel?” She rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hands

_God no! Please! Don’t wake up!_

“Is something wrong?”

He didn’t say a word, he couldn’t, he could only shake his head.

“Marcel?”

He swallowed hard. “It’s nothing, Davina. I was just checking on you. Go back to sleep.”

_Was he out of his mind? There was no way she could sleep now; especially knowing that Marcel had finally come to her. Sure, he was still fighting it but at least he was there._

She sat up and slid to the edge of the bed before she stood up and walked towards him.

His eyes almost popped out of their sockets as he got a good look at what she was wearing. He had never seen anything like it and he had been alive for a lot of years. The gown clung to parts of her body, parts he had no business looking at much less wanting. A huge sigh escaped him.

She stopped in front of him, she was so close he could feel the heat from her body, smell the intoxicating scent of her blood and he honestly didn’t know which he wanted more. “Can I help you with something?”

Even as he shook his head a feral grin spread across his face. _There were a lot of things she could help him with. At the moment there was one thing in particular that needed her attention._

At the look on his face a thrill shot through her. It wouldn’t be long now, Marcel would have no choice but to make love with her. She knew it wasn’t a nice thing she was doing but she had gotten so tired of Marcel’s excuses not to be with her. As if their age difference made that big a deal. So she was sixteen and he was... well, she hadn’t really done the math but she knew Klaus Mikaelson had turned him a long time ago but it didn’t bother her at all. Age was just a number it didn’t define who you were. And it sure as hell didn’t stop her from wanting Marcel.

She slid the strap of her gown off her shoulder. “Are you sure you didn’t need me?”

“Davina.” He growled a warning low in his throat as she slid the other strap down. _She was playing with fire and she didn’t even know it._

A secret smile played at the corners of her mouth as she shrugged her shoulders and let the gown slip further down her arms until the swells of her breasts were exposed.

Marcel ducked his head. He had never been so conflicted and so horny at the same time before. This was worse than any torture. To stand in front of the very person he wanted and know beyond a doubt that he couldn’t have her. It would be wrong. _It would feel so good._ He quickly shut the thought down. But it would still be wrong.

Davina’s eyes darkened with anger as she watched Marcel battle with himself over doing the right thing or doing what he wanted. She wanted to let him come to her of his own free will but she couldn’t wait any longer. Besides she was no longer sure that his needs would win out over his unwarranted concern of their age difference. With a deep breath, she let her nightgown fall to floor.

He raised his head just in time to see her gown caress her body on its way to the floor. She was completely naked! Marcel blinked, the blood roared in his ears until finally the thin control he’d had over himself snapped.

Without a word he rushed to her and pulled her into his arms. He bent his head and claimed possession of her mouth. As she opened her mouth in surprise, he slid his tongue inside to search out the hidden recesses.

Davina had thought she had been kissed before but the kisses from her past were mere shadows, imperfect representations of the real thing. Marcel’s kisses were long, and slow, kisses that made her toes want to curl.

She wanted to scream with victory. Finally, after months of careful planning, Marcel was hers! Davina moaned into his mouth as she slid her hands under his shirt, caressing the smooth skin of his back. 

Somehow, without being aware of how it happened, she was on the bed with Marcel, completely naked, lying on top of her. She wanted to tell him to wait, that she hadn’t gotten to see anything but she didn’t want to ruin the moment by giving him time to think.

Another moan escaped her as he buried his head into her neck, licking and sucking at the smooth skin of her throat. 

Marcel raised his head to look into her eyes before he lowered his head and captured her lips once more. And if his conscience was telling him to stop, reminding him of her age he chose to ignore it. He was tired of fighting what he wanted. 

He groaned as he felt her tongue push against his as if trying to push it out of her mouth just before sucking his tongue firmly back in. This was what he had been missing. Another groan vibrated through his body as her fingers raked his back.

She stilled. 

He raised his head and grinned down at her. “It’s okay, baby. I’m a vampire. You can’t hurt me, remember?” He lowered his head to capture her lips once more.

Davina turned her head to the side to catch her breath. She had never felt anything this...intense before. “Marcel, please.”

He smiled against her skin as he licked her nipple before gently grazing it with his teeth.

“Please!” She all but screamed the words as her hips surged up to meet his.

“Easy, baby. I want you ready for me.” He rolled off of her and onto his side. His hands were everywhere. Her breasts, her hips, not a part of her body went untouched as he continued to arouse her to heights unknown.

_There was such a thing as too much pleasure, wasn’t there?_ She bucked against him. “If I get any more ready I’m going to explode.”

“Davina.” 

She whimpered. “I’m ready.” _Who was she trying to kid? She was beyond ready._

Slowly, Marcel slid his hand down her body until he felt the springy curls at the apex of her thighs. His fingers gently teased at her folds before circling her clit.

As his finger slipped inside of her she called his name. “Marcel!”

“Shh.” He thrust his finger in and out of her body. “Damn. You are so wet.” Marcel removed his finger from her and held it up, it was coated with her juices. “Do you know what that does to me?”

She shook her head. All she knew was that she was being driven insane with need.

“Look at me.” As she stared into his eyes he deliberately sucked his finger into his mouth.

Her eyes were wide as she watched him suck the juices from his finger. It was... Well, if she was honest she had to admit it was kind of hot. _How could that be so hot?_ Her tongue darted out to lick her lips.

Without a warning, Marcel rolled on top of her, his hips gyrating against her. She could feel his erection probing between her legs searching for entry until finally with one smooth thrust he was buried to the hilt inside of her. 

She couldn’t stop the surprised gasp that escaped her. It hadn’t been actually painful. It was more like a surprise pinch that quickly faded.

Marcel stilled. _Damn it all to hell! She was a virgin!_ He groaned in disgust. _Not any more she wasn’t._

Davina grabbed his shoulders bringing him closer to her and buried her face in his neck. “Don’t stop.” 

“I couldn’t even if I wanted to.” He growled into her ear. “It’s too late. I can’t stop.” There would be time later for recriminations but for now he could feel her inner muscles tightening around him .

He began to move inside of her, in and out, over and over again until she was a quivering mass of need. Her body tingled, her breaths came in short gasps as her hips arched up against his body eagerly. 

Something was happening. She couldn’t stop shaking. “Marcel.” She whispered his name like a prayer as if he was her lifeline.

“It’s okay, baby. Let go.” He pistoned hips faster and faster until Davina screamed his name as her orgasm washed over her.

Marcel hissed as her nails raked down his back bringing blood to the surface of his skin. He growled deep in his throat before he bit down on the soft skin of her neck with blunt teeth.

The scent of blood and the feel of her inner muscles clenching around him urged him to go harder, faster until his orgasm ripped through him and he collapsed on top of her, pining her beneath him.

 

As she waited for her breath to get back under control she couldn’t stop the triumphant smile that teased at the corners of her mouth as she caressed the skin of his back. He didn’t realize it yet but this was only the beginning.


End file.
